Naichaisou Fuyu / Hagane no Ishi
Naichaisou Fuyu / Hagane no Ishi (泣いちゃいそう冬 / 鋼の意志) is the 5th limited single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was their fourth annual Christmas single issued only at the White Hot Blizzard MOMOIRO CHRISTMAS 2013 ~Utsukushiki Gokkan no Sekai~ concert venue at Seibu Dome on December 23, 2013. The single is also available for order in KING e-Shop on December 23, 2013 until 10 January, 2014.King e-Shop Website - single order procedure Details The 2013 Momoiro Christmas live concerts announced the single release on December 12, 2013, following the tradition of their limited releases in every Momoiro Christmas live concerts. The songs were also being performed at the first time in public in the live concert. Famous japanese painter Christian Riese Lassen participated in production of the jacket cover visual.Tokyo Girls Update - Single announcement. On December 25, "Hagane no Ishi" were being performed together with its composer Toshihiko Takamizawa on a special TV program. The single reached #1 on Oricon daily charts and #2 on Oricon weekly charts. Tracklist :1. Naichaisou Fuyu (泣いちゃいそう冬, lit."Almost Cry, Winter") :2. Hagane no Ishi (鋼の意志, lit. "Will of Steel") :3. Naichaisou Fuyu (off vocal ver.) :4. Hagane no Ishi (off vocal ver.) Single Information *Naichaisou Fuyu **Lyrics and Composer: Akimitsu Honma **Arrangement: Kohmi Hirose *Hagane no Ishi **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Oricon Position Lyrics For the double side A coupling song, see Hagane no Ishi Romaji = Nai nai nai chi chi Kooto no eri wo tatete tentai kansoku Mafuyu no dai sankakkei yamiyo ni kunrin Ryuusei gun nagarete yo yozora kiri saite Nankai demo inorun da yume wo nigiri shime Far away nan kounen nanman kounen nanoku kounen kakete Youyaku tadori tsuku Kirameku omoi wo tomo ni kanaeyou Turn Turn Turn Around Jairosukoopu datte mawari watari meguri au Ase kaki beso kaki daikoushin Haato wa hai tenshon Baby Kodou wa paakasshon Baby Houkiboshi ni nokkatte uchuu suteeshon Tomena kereba owaranai keizoku wa chikara nari Nanda saka konna saka daiyakushin Hitori ja nai mon Baby kimi to issho da mon Baby Daijoubu daijoubu demo demo naichai naichai naichai sou U-fu-fu-fu-fu-fuyu Hanmokku ni nesobette yoru ni kurumatte Seiza ga kanaderu merodii puchi setsunai memorii Don’t Forget nanbyaku tsubu nanman tsubu nanoku tsubu no shizuku Otoshite kita no darou Matataku hoshizora wo tomo ni tataeyou Turn Turn Turn Around Kareidosukoopu datte mawari mazari irodori au Hare ame kaze yuki daihakken Mainichi wa senseeshon Baby Jinsei wa non fikushon Baby Souteiengai uichatte uchuu suteeshon Eien no sono saki he genkai no sono hate he Sanpo susunde niho sagattete todoku kana? Hitori ja nai mon Baby kimi to issho da mon Baby Daijoubu daijoubu demo demo shinpai shinpai shinpai da U-fu-fu-fu-fu-fuyu Hikari to kage Tsuki to taiyou Dare ni datte Naite waratte subette koronde Kirakira kirakira~~~~ Turn Turn Turn Around Jairosukoopu datte mawari watari meguri au Ase kaki beso kaki daikoushin Haato wa hai tenshon Baby Kodou wa paakasshon Baby Houkiboshi ni nokkatte uchuu suteeshon Tomena kereba owaranai keizoku wa chikara nari Nanda saka konna saka daiyakushin Hitori ja nai mon Baby kimi to issho da mon Baby Daijoubu daijoubu saa saa waratte ashita he aruki dasou U-fu-fu-fu-fu-fuyu U-fu-fu-fu-fu-fuyu |-| Original = 泣い　泣い　泣い　チッ　チッ コートの襟を立てて　天体観測 真冬の大三角形　闇夜に君臨 流星群流れてよ　夜空切り裂いて 何回でも祈るんだ　夢を握りしめ Far away　何光年　何万光年　何億光年かけて ようやく辿り着く 煌めく想いを　共に叶えよう Turn Turn Turn Around ジャイロスコープだって　周り渡り巡り会う 汗かき　ベソかき　大行進 ハートはハイテンションBaby 鼓動はパーカッションBaby ほうき星に　乗っかって　宇宙ステーション 止めなければ終わらない　継続は力なり なんだ坂　こんな坂　大躍進 一人じゃないもんBaby　キミと一緒だもんBaby 大丈夫大丈夫　でもでも泣いちゃい　泣いちゃい　泣いちゃいそう う．ふ．ふ．ふ．ふ　冬 ハンモックに寝そべって　夜に包まって 星座が奏でるメロディー　プチ切ないメモリー Don’t Forget　何百粒　何万粒　何億粒の雫 落としてきたのだろう またたく星空を　共に讃えよう Turn Turn Turn Around カレイドスコープだって　廻り混ざり彩り合う 晴れ雨風雪　大発見 毎日はセンセーションBaby 人生はノンフィクションBaby 想定圈外　浮いちゃって　宇宙ステーション 永遠のその先へ　限界のその果てへ ３歩進んで　２歩下がってて　届くかな？ 一人じゃないもんBaby　キミと一緒だもんBaby 大丈夫大丈夫　でもでも心配　心配　心配だ う．ふ．ふ．ふ．ふ　冬 光と陰 月と太陽 誰にだって 泣いて笑って滑って転んで キラキラキラキラ~~~~ Turn Turn Turn Around ジャイロスコープだって　周り渡り巡り会う 汗かき　ベソかき　大行進 ハートはハイテンションBaby 鼓動はパーカッションBaby ほうき星に　乗っかって　宇宙ステーション 止めなければ終わらない　継続は力なり なんだ坂　こんな坂　大躍進 一人じゃないもんBaby　キミと一緒だもんBaby 大丈夫大丈夫　さぁさぁ笑って　明日へ　歩き出そう う．ふ．ふ．ふ．ふ　冬 う．ふ．ふ．ふ．ふ　冬 References External Links *KING e-SHOP *Official Site entry Navigation Category:Limited Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:King Records Releases Category:2013 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Other Singles